


Breathe for Me

by Yelhsabeech



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boris POV, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top Boris, Smut, Submissive Valery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelhsabeech/pseuds/Yelhsabeech
Summary: It may have taken a little while for Boris to connect the dots, but he eventually realizes Valery may want something he's too shy to ask for.Boris discovers Valery may have a kink, and like always, Boris is right.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Breathe for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Boris has got big hands, and Valery loves the way they feel around his neck. Valery is too shy and insecure to explain how he wants to feel vulnerable around Boris, how he can make Valery feel both excited and safe. But our Boris figures it out.
> 
> There is some breath-play (hand on throat action)

Boris supposed he noticed it first when he fixed Valery’s tie for him before one of their presentations at the Kremlin. He had accidentally pulled the tie a little too tightly around Valery’s neck, causing him to gasp slightly. Boris immediately loosened it slightly with an apologetic sound, assuming that Valery’s flushed face and hitched breathing were because of nerves related to the presentation. 

Another time was when Valery had been working the entire day as usual, refusing to stop even when he was nodding off at his desk. Boris had been exasperated and grabbed the back of Valery’s neck to pull him up and direct him to his bedroom to sleep. Instead of fighting Boris like he normally did, Valery’s eyes had widened and glazed over, and he became as docile as a kitten. Going nearly limp and pliantly moving wherever and however Boris directed him. Afterwards, Boris would be lying if he said he didn’t take advantage of that more often to get Valery to finally take a break and get some rest.

It wasn’t until after they became lovers that Boris started to make the connection. Valery’s neck was always sensitive, and Boris loved the way kissing and biting his neck could drive Valery wild. Sometimes Boris didn’t even have to touch his neck; he could just grab Valery by the collar and he could see the way Valery’s eyes dilated and his cheeks flushed. He patiently waited for Valery to ask for more or at least bring it up somehow, but his scientist never did, and Boris didn’t know how to bring up the topic either.

They were in Boris’ apartment in Moscow; Boris had been teasing and opening Valery for over an hour, and was currently fucking into him relentlessly. Valery’s legs were wrapped around his waist and Boris couldn’t keep the wonder out of his face watching Valery like this, flushed and gasping. He was trying to hold himself back, it wasn’t easy; Valery was taking Boris like he was made for him, letting out the most desperate and lovely sounds every time Boris brushed his prostate. To distract himself from Valery’s heat Boris ran his hand up Valery’s side, gently squeezing and loving the softness of his hips and stomach.

His hand continued its journey up and stroked a stray lock of hair from Valery’s face before grabbing the back of Valery’s neck to pull him up for a kiss. At the sensation of Boris’ thumb on the side of his neck Valery let out a sound that was positively pornographic, and Boris grunted at the way Valery clenched around his cock.

Without stopping his thrusts, Boris kept his hold and gently directed Valery to look him in the eyes. Boris could never look into Valery’s eyes as much as he truly wants to during the day, he worries he may drown in them. But then there are moments where Boris feels like he has to see them, just to take a sip, or else he’d die of thirst. He stared into Valery’s eyes now, drinking his fill; marveling at how they have gotten to a point where they can have entire conversations just by looking at each other. He knows Valery can understand what he’s saying now.  _ I love you. You’re mine. I love you. _

He relies on that line of communication now, never taking his eyes off Valery's as Boris gently moved his palm to the side of his neck, allowing his calloused thumb to stroke Valery’s adam’s apple. Boris paid close attention for any sign of fear or discomfort, asking the question with his eyes.  _ Is this ok?  _ Valery’s eyes somehow dilated even further, black almost overpowering blue as he immediately nodded, and pressed his head back further into the pillow, exposing his pale throat to Boris. Boris took the encouragement and gently wrapped his hand around Valery’s throat, being careful not to squeeze, just resting his hand there, keeping himself propped up on his elbow. Boris’ hand was large enough that his entire palm covered Valery’s throat, his fingers easily extending to the sides of Valery’s neck. He couldn’t help but admire the contrast of his own tanned hand against the paleness of Valery’s throat, shuddering at the surge of power he suddenly felt when he felt Valery’s pulse fluttering against his fingers. 

“More Borja, please”

Boris felt all the air leave his lungs at Valery’s plea; he wouldn’t deny Valery anything, not ever, but he had to make sure.

“Are you sure Valera?” He panted in between thrusts “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know you won’t, I know; just- oh fuck-  _ please _ Borja” As if to make his point Valery arched his head backwards, pushing his throat against Boris’ palm and making them both gasp.

Slowly, Boris gently began squeezing the sides of Valery’s neck, being careful not to cut off any oxygen. Valery’s eyes rolled back in his head before letting out a whine that Boris could feel vibrate against his palm. Boris groaned softly in return, shocked and awed that Valery could be so vulnerable, so exposed and show absolutely no fear. Boris was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the fact that he was the one making Valery feel safe enough to express this with him; to want this from him, to trust him like this. He always knew Valery was the braver one.

Feeling a little more daring, Boris gently squeezed Valery’s throat a little bit tighter; to the point where Valery’s breath started wheezing with every exhale. Boris could feel Valery’s throat trying to expand under his grip, feel the air struggling slightly to move in and out of Valery’s windpipe. Any sounds Valery tried to make were cut off at Boris’ hand as he choked off anything louder than a breathy whine. Valery was bucking under him now, thrusting up to meet Boris’ hips, bringing Boris in impossibly deeper and adding more force behind every jab against Valery’s prostate. 

Valery fumbled a hand between them and started pumping his cock frantically, keeping his neck exposed and eyes locked with Boris’ the entire time. When he felt Valery’s body begin to tense and start to clench around Boris’ cock, Boris leaned forward, just brushing his lips against Valery’s, inhaling and taking his already labored breath from his mouth.

“Let go for me love. So good for me Valera,  _ fuck _ -so beautiful. Let me see you come, that’s- that’s it, give it to me, breathe for me.”

Boris let go of Valery’s throat and watched in veneration as Valery arched backwards with the force of his gasp for air as he came in hard, almost violent pulses that painted his chest and stomach, his arse clenching so tightly around Boris that it was almost painful as Boris continued to fuck Valery through it. He pressed his lips to Valery’s, swallowing Valery’s sobs and loud cries as if he could live off of those sounds alone.

When Boris reached his own peak it was like he was thrown off the edge with no warning at all, suddenly coming harder than he could ever remember. He slammed his hips against Valery’s one final time, shuddering and grinding out his release, grunting with each throb and aching with the force of his orgasm, a wave that bowled him over and nearly made him collapse on top of Valera, only remembering to shift his weight to his elbows at the last second.

“That- that was-” Boris panted when he came back to himself. His entire body felt like it weighed nothing but moving still felt nearly impossible as he gently extracted himself from Valery and collapsed gracelessly half on top of Valery, uncaring about the mess. “Fucking — Christ — Valera—”

“I know” Valery was shivering, looking just as wrecked as Boris felt as he brought a trembling hand up to grope at Boris’ hand weakly. “ _ Fuck _ Borja.. You have… any idea… how long… been thinking about that?”

“Can’t move” Boris wheezed, still twitching with aftershocks as he felt Valery’s trembling slowly ease under him. When he gained a small amount of feeling back into his legs, Boris rolled to his side, rolling off Valery but pulling him close. It was so tempting to surrender to sleep at this moment, but Boris felt the need to ask.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Valery looked embarrassed at the question at first, until he glanced up and saw no judgement in Boris’ eyes, only curiosity.

“Didn’t think I had the right to. Felt like I should just be grateful to have you at all; it felt selfish, almost greedy to ask for more when you already make me happier than I have ever been.” Valery buried his face into Boris’ chest, muffling his response slightly and avoiding Boris’ gaze.

Not for the first time, Boris wished he was smarter. Maybe then he could find the right words to explain to Valery how wrong that thinking was; that Valery deserved everything he could ever want, how it felt like a fucking privilege to be the one to provide for Valery, to give him anything he could ever need. Boris couldn’t find the right words, the right phrase or metaphor to explain how badly he wanted to be the one to give Valery everything. Instead of fumbling for the right words he settled for action instead, gripping Valery’s chin and pulling him up into a gentle kiss. 

“Well it’s not. Next time you have an idea, don’t hold out on me. And we’re fucking doing that again sometime.”

Valery chuckled softly and nodded, allowing Boris to gently manipulate them both into a more comfortable position on the bed before turning off the lamp on his bedside table. He collapsed back onto the pillow, quickly surrendering to sleep as Valery pulled the sheet over them both and mumbled a sleepy goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want HBO's Boris Shcherbina to choke me and my last words will be "I serve the Soviet Union"
> 
> **Quick Disclaimer Here--- I highly discourage anyone attempting light choking or breath-play without proper research and a discussion of limits, safe-words, and boundaries with your partner. You can have fun and be safe :) **


End file.
